Never leave me
by murai-sakura
Summary: Jessie and James are once again being what they are when suddenly a strange man spooks jessie... she runs away and james wants to find out why. he doesn't like what he finds though rocketshippie and character death


Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic, but do realize this'll be drama big-time ! okay? Now that you realized that, the rest… It's rated R, just for safety.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie nor James "pouts" but I'm over it "teary eyes" really I am! "runs away" leave me alone!

Summary: we know nothing about Jessie's parents…well, not much that is. What if an abusive father comes back after all those years?

**_Never Leave me_**

It was just an ordinairy day

"_prepare for trouble_"

Everything was going just like always. Once again, team rocket has spotted Ash and his two followers.

"_and make it double_"

Only one thing wasn't going excactly the same as always.

"_to protect…"_

No one knew what was going on, and James was pretty annoyed that Jessie didn't go on with their yell. "Come on Jes, what's gottin into you?" James asked pretty irritable. But Jessie didn't even answer. All she did was stare at a spot in the distance, her blue eyes filling themselves with fear. James and the brats all turned to look in the distance too, but all they could see was a nice-looking guy with glasses strolling down the beach, laughig happily. Jessie jumped down from their mechanical guarados and ran away, only to dissapear in the forest. No one knew what was going on. "er…James" asked Ash carefully. "Is he an ex-boyfriend or something". James shook his head. "She hasn't had boyfriends in ages and that guy looks as if he's 20 years older then her so I don't think so" The guy who had a quik step dissapeared into the forest too, smiling at James as he past him, waving at Ash and grinning at brock, yet completely ignoring Misty.

"Well, I'm off to park our guarados" said James stupidly and he drove into the forest, not telling he didn't wanna fight alone. Meouth was left at home today because he was sick so he wouldn't be able to do anything either…lucky him. But as he drove further, he came at an open spot where he saw Jessie, pressing herself against a tree, and the man calmly walking towards her, still smiling that sweet smile. James watched them curiously from the guarados, really wanting to know what was wrong with Jessie. And then…he was overwhelmed by rage, the minut that he saw the man hit Jessie hard, making her fall to the ground. He jumped out of the guarados, running towards his teammate as the man calmly took something out of his bagpack. James helped Jessie stand but she didn't seem to appreciate his help. "go away" she hissed. "Run, while you still can" James couldn't bare to see those fearfulled eyes and turned around to face the man who was now holding a whip, still smiling annoyingly friendly.

"Step out of the way boy" said the man. But James just answered that request by hiding Jessie completely behind him. "That's not a smart move." The man said while he hit James with his whip. James just hissed. "Not smart at all." He hit James in the face, making him scream in pain. "Now, step away from my daughter." This made James even more furious. "Your daughter?" he yelled. "How can you do this to your daughter?" the man just grinned ad lifted his arm to hit James with the whip, but right when he let his arm come down hard, jessie pushed James aside and took a full hit. Blood was seeping down her face, mixing with tears. "Go away James" Jessie said, as if she was begging for her life. "I would never forgive myself if he killed you because of me. Just go, I'll find you later" James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew jessie was giving up and now he knew what her homelife must've been like.

"I'm used to it" said jessie "so just go" James didn't listen. He lunged at the man, filled with rage yet missed as the man easily dodged his flying fist. Then the man took out a gun and aimed it at James who was still on the ground. Then, everything happened faster the anything in the world. James heard a bang and a scream. He felt how something fell on top of him and how a warm liquid was drenching his clothes. His ears were ringing because of the loud bang. But when he looked up again, everything became clear. Jessie had thrown herself on him right when her father had fired the shot. It had hit her instead of him, wounding her. Her father was gone, probably scared to be caught by the police.James held Jessie in his arms, putting prssure on the wound that was close by her heart. James was rocking back-and forward, trying to sooth Jessie and his mind.

"Oh Jes, you'll be alright" he said. "I'm sure he didn't hit your heart, I just kow it" Jessie shook her head. "I know that" she said. "You did long before him" She smiled at him and then started to breath more heavily. James didn't know what to say. He wished he had known, he wished he had told her his feelings, then all of this wouldn't have happened. "James" jessie said silently. "I will wait for you in heaven. Just never leave me okay?" James tearfully smiled at her. "I'll never leave you, we will be together again in heaven. I promise"

"I love you" said Jesse as her words sounded trough all eternity as they were carried away on her last breath. "I promise I'll never leave you" answered James, waiting for the son to go down so he could follow his newfound love to heaven…

trough all eternity.


End file.
